The nail driver bumper is located at a bottom of the cylinder of the nail driver body for absorbing the impact of the nail-beating piston when the nail-beating piston beats downwards so that the nail-beating piston will not be destroyed.
It is known that the conventional nail driver bumper is made of elastomer material. However the repeated operation of the nail-beating piston will generate high temperature to the nail driver bumper so that the bumper is easy to crack and thus the lifetime is shortened. To overcome this problem, it is necessary to make the nail driver bumper with heat-resisting elastomer material.
Furthermore, the heat dissipation of the bumper is not preferred. This is also disadvantageous to the bumper. The conventional single ring or double ring nail driver bumper is not sufficient to solve the defect in the prior art.